Tasogare Gakure
by HibariYoshi
Summary: Adentrate en la "jamas contada" historia de Tasogare Gakure no Seto(La Aldea oculta en el Crepúsculo) La aldea que vivió la peor tragedia en el Mundo Ninja. Lee la historia contada por su último sobreviviente, Hoeru, y descubr el único legado que pudo dejar antes de morir. (Cabe mencionar que el primer cap es algo lento, a partir del segundo se pone intenso, así que no se rindan :)
1. La estrella Roja en el Cielo de Tasogare

**1**

Muy pocos sabian de nuestro clan, aun dentro del País del Fuego que es nuestro país; tanto que la historia nos recordara como un clan sin nombre. Antes de morir quisiera dejar una constancia de lo que en nuestro clan queríamos alcanzar. Queríamos ver a **Tasogare** convertida en una aldea aún más importante y poderosa que Konoha.

Las grandes aldeas solían poseer el poder no solo de sus poderosos jutsu, si no de tener bajo su control a los Bijuus y a sus infames Jinchuriki; entre ellos esta Konoha, quienes poseen el Kyubi desde los tiempos de la fundación de la misma aldea. Actualmente tienen conflictos internos con el clan Uchiha y tarde o temprano perderán el poder del Kyubi, como lo perdieron por manos del legendario Uchiha Madara. Esto los hará débiles y el Señor Feudal no tendrá más opción que apoyar a nuestra aldea y nuestra armada shinobi, para ser así los nuevos defensores del País del Fuego ¿Por qué? porque nosotros poseemos a una criatura especial, semejante o más fuerte que un Bijuu, un legendario ser con la semejanza de una serpiente, el mismo que por mucho asolo tierras extranjeras en eras antiguas, paso a ser leyenda y símbolo de su país. Es el legendario dragón: **Long.**

En estos momentos, mientras lees mis palabras, yo miro fijamente a sus ojos amarillos, feroces y llenos de odio; opacan por completo el paisaje desolador de mi Tasogare; solos él y yo… bajo cenizas y soledad, desesperanza y nostalgia, impotencia y desesperación, apunto de hacer mi último movimiento con tal de proteger lo que más amo en este mundo… aquello único que el demonio no me ha podido arrebatar, y que nunca podrá destruir: una flor de petalos rojos, remanente del extinto sueño Tasogare … por favor escucha mi historia y quizás puedas comprender; comprender lo que mis ojos están viendo ahora mismo y lo que mi corazón está sufriendo… seas quien seas, _onegai_… reza por mi bienestar…

-Ah! – Suspiró **Yukari** con fastidio- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir asistiendo a la academia? Tenemos ya 16 años. Los de Konoha se gradúan a los 14 y van en misiones con Jounins. Además, la mayoría de nosotros hasta somos del nivel Chunin…- La miré fijamente con los ojos totalmente blancos y la cara pálida, casi a punto de llorar. –jajajajaja, lo siento **Hoeru**, sabes que algún día lo lograras- se disculpó, me miró fijamente y se hecho al suelo a reír aún más.

-Debo recordarte de quien fue la culpa que reprobara el examen?! De no ser por tus estupideces… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pase sacándome de la mente tus imágenes pervertidas?! Esas cosas en mi mente mientras intentaba hacer cálculos de física para lanzar una estúpida Kunai… AAAAFHHH Y pensar que la más grande técnica del clan Yamanaka jamás creada cayó en manos de una pervertida.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, "gomen gomen" No es una técnica "tan" grande, aunque admito, es genial, nadie antes había podido enviar imágenes tridimensionales telepáticamente sin hacer contacto visual. Hasta intentaste tocarlas…

-Sí, se veían suaves, enormes y… NO! –Corregí apenado y sonrojado- Yo no podría hacer cosas per…

-Pervertidas? -interrumpió- Oh oh – su cara pervertida sonreía mientras me veía- Tengo que recordar lo popular que eres ahora por "eso".

Mi cara estaba roja, a punto de estallar, Yukari me remato con:

-Oh, quien diría que la tierna y tímida **Kyoko-chan** y tu…

-Basta Kari! -Le grite, me encogí de hombros y mire hacia abajo – No lo hagas sonar como si fuera algo sucio –dije con timidez.

-Vamos! Un chico saludable de 16 años como tu debería alardear sobre ello. Todos los chicos te idolatran y hasta te han comenzado a llamar _Ecchi-Sempai_ jajaja.

Bien, soy algo inocente para mi edad, y también he sido el blanco perfecto para ser molestado por esta chica: Yukari, mi amiga de la infancia, siempre había sabido golpearme donde más me duele. Aunque a veces pienso que nunca lo hacía intencionalmente, era una tonta y bocona por naturaleza.

Desde pequeña fue extremadamente hermosa, siempre llevaba su cabello rubio con un fleco al frente y una cola de caballo, típica del clan Yamanaka; podría decir que sus ojos azules eran hermosos, pero esa mirada que convertía lo más inocente en lo más sucio me obligaba a no ver lo linda que era; en la pubertad fue la primera chica a la que sus pechos crecieron, la volvieron más popular y asediada por chicos; a la vez admirada y envidiada por las chicas. A pesar de eso, y no entiendo por qué, siempre quería estar conmigo, quizás porque era el único inmune a su lujurioso encanto o quizás solo le agradaba y ya.

7 dias antes de la catástrofe caminábamos desde la casa de Kari, que estaba en el centro de la aldea y fuimos hacia las afueras de la misma donde se encontraba nuestra casi recién fundada Academia Ninja de Tasoragegakure. Caminábamos bajo nuestro cielo cubierto por un eterno atardecer que hacia lucir una aldea dorada y radiante. Por muchos años que pasaran, no podías cansarte de ver esas expansiones y colores crepusculares, ya fuera de día o medianoche. Esos colores que encendían con sonrisas a nuestra gente, nuestros hogares, árboles y seres queridos; nunca se apagaban y jugaban en una eternidad de belleza inigualable. Es por eso que mi padre decidió bautizar a nuestra aldea como: Tasogaregakure no Seto (que significa La aldea Oculta en el Crepúsculo)

-Oh demonios allí está la Academia- Decía Yukari con lágrimas y tirando sus brazos al suelo – Repíteme porque aún tenemos que venir… ya sabes, los de Konoha…

-Si, si, los de Konoha a los 14 bla bla bla bla. Deja de pensar en Boys Love aunque sea cuando mi padre da sus discursos – Le dije enfadado, ella sonrió apenada pero revelando su culpa con sus expresiones sucias – Me das asco… Él dijo que nuestra fuerza militar aún no cuenta con un buen número que equilibre la cantidad de personal docente y personal de agentes activos. Al menos 5 generaciones de shinobi recién graduados deben poseer el nivel de Jounin, unos para enseñar a los nuevos y los otros para comenzar su labor militar; afortunadamente nosotros somos esa quinta generación y una vez nos graduemos, los chicos genim y chunin podrán salir con nosotros a misiones; así la aldea ya no dependería solo de la producción agrícola y gastronómica, sino también de las pagas por misiones y hasta podríamos abrir la aldea como centro turístico y…

-Bla bla bla, me aburre, yo solo quiero dejar de asistir a aburridas clases y comenzar una vida más emocionante…

- Agh no tiene caso decirte nada.

- Pero – rodeo mi cuello con su brazo- así me quieres verdad? E-cchi-Sem-pai – guiño su ojo.

-Por supuesto que no –Reí, y entramos a la academia.

Ohhh, aquí viene Ecchi Sempai! OOOOOOOH! –Eran los gritos y ovaciones que debía soportar al entrar a la academia, todo por una proeza tan tonta.

Mi padre fue un shinobi formidable en su tiempo, ver ese gigantesco pergamino en su espalda y su kimono blanco movido por el viento es la imagen que me ha inspirado a ser como el, el líder de nuestro clan y la aldea, respetado y admirado por todos… mientras que yo, su hijo… pues me había ganado la fama de ser el "dios de los pervertidos". Creo que estoy tan fastidiado como Kari de asistir a la academia, se ha vuelto molesto desde que se esparció la noticia de mis asuntos con Kyoko.

-JAJAJA Adivina Hoeru – Dijo Yukari mientras almorzábamos en la azotea de la escuela (típico lol)- Dicen que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo y le estas siendo infiel a Kyoko-chan jajaja.

- Lo que estos tontos digan de mí no tiene importancia – Lo dije con seriedad, pero claro por dentro decía: "Maldición maldición maldición! Si Kyoko llegara a escuchar…"

- Oh, no te parecería divertido si los rumores fueran ciertos? Jajajaja

- Eso nunca pasara tonta, yo pertenezco a Kyoko.

- jajaja Ya lo sé tonto, solo digo que sería divertido… Después de todo fui demasiado lenta – susurro pero pretendí no escucharla.

- Dijiste algo?

-No no no no no, nada de nada. Por cierto, sabes algo de ella?

- Si, me envió una carta ayer.

-Trae acá! – Me arrebato la carta de las manos, como pude ser tan tonto de enseñársela?-Dice:

"_Querido Hoeru-kun, por fin llegamos. Estamos descansando en cama, déjame decirte que "las 2" estamos bien jaja, te extrañamos mucho, quisiera decirte un poco más pero es un poco vergonzoso hacerlo con mi tía viéndome. Enserio, hay muchas muchas cosas que quiero decirte cuando volvamos a estar juntos, espero que este tiempo separados no sea eterno como el atardecer de nuestra aldea. Por favor cuídate mucho, Ecchi Sempai jaja. _

_Pd: dale un gran abrazo de mi parte a Kari-san y Miko-san, te dejo a su cuidado" _

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Es tan tierna… Y de pocas palabras como siempre jaja. Donde esta ella ahora?

- En Kusagakure con su tía.

- Era lógico, ella nació allí y después se mudó solo con su papa a Tasogare, debe ser difícil que tu clan sea casi destruido y no tener donde ir.

-Si… su clan ha tenido momentos difíciles.

-Y cuánto tiempo lleva de… tu sabes…? – inesperadamente, la pervertida Yukari se avergonzó con el tema.

- 8 meses, nacerá este próximo junio.

- El siempre serio Hoeru-kun sonríe al hablar de su futura hija jajajaja. Por cierto la hija de tu hermano apenas cumplió 1 año este marzo no?

- Si, la pequeña **TenTen**. Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vimos.

- TenTen, que nombre tan tonto jaja Hoeru… que tal si llamas Yukari a tu hija, no sería genial?

-Preferiría llamarla Unko-chan (Kaka-chan)

- Que malo eres Ahoeru (Hoeru idiota)

-Oye que fue ese ruido- Nos pusimos en guardia ante el inesperado sonido, pero nuestra alerta no duro mucho, vimos sentado a nuestro amigo Rox contra las rejas de la azotea. Nos observaba fijamente con unos ojos ausentes y a la vez inundados de tristeza

-Oe Rox-kun, como estas?- Saludo alegre Kari

Veía hacia los lados, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Se levantó, y se retiró cabizbajo con las manos en sus bolsillos, me miro y dijo – Felicidades por tu hija y tu boda sempai, disculpa que no pude llegar.

-Sí, yo entiendo Rox- sonreí y se retiró. Me entristeció ver a mi antiguo amigo de esa forma, quizás por mi propia culpa.

-Ha estado raro últimamente no?- Otra persona más nos sorprendió por la espalda, saltamos del susto y nos volteamos. Ahora se trataba de una compañera y amiga: **Rumiko**, la Miko-san a la que se refería la carta de Kyoko**.**

-Pero qué demonios te pasa- dije- casi te atravieso con un kunai.

- jajaja Eso crees Ecchi-sempai? Pasaran unos cuantos años antes de que puedas si quiera rosar el sol en mi banda protectora- Los ninja de Tasogare teníamos un sol por símbolo, no llevábamos el emblema del fuego por ser una aldea por el momento independiente. Ah sí… Rumiko tenía razón en eso de que nunca podría siquiera tocarla, era la estudiantes más fuerte de nuestra clase, fue considerada genio entre nuestra aldea, simplemente no podía compararme con ella, en ningún aspecto. Era de esperarse de un miembro del clan Uchiha.

-Ohayo Miko-kun- dijo sonriente e ingenua mi amiga.

- RUMIKO! LLAMAME RUMIKO! Recuérdalo "chica caballo"- dijo molesta y halando la cola de caballo de Kari- Regresando al tema de Rox, ya no es el mismo gordito alegre de antes, siempre me pareció un estúpido y patético perdedor pero ahora me resulta hasta asqueroso, no sé por qué dejan que se les acerque ese fenómeno…- Rox logro escuchar las palabras hirientes de Rumiko, la volteo a ver con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, ella le devolvió la mirada con desprecio y después se retiró.

- Ha sido molestado toda su vida y siempre ha intentado ser fuerte, tú mejor que nadie sabe que ese es el destino de un Jinchuriki.-dije.

Me miro molesta, pero en un segundo cambio su cara y me abrazo por el cuello y dijo: - No seas cruel conmigo Ecchi-sempai, solo pienso que seria problemático si por alguna razón está deprimido y Long toma control de él. Es mejor estar lejos, no crees?

- Eso no pasara- dije- Y si algo saliera mal, usare la técnica de sellado que me enseño el Viejo Uzumaki, solo déjenmelo a mí- Termine de hablar en una especie de pose heroica, se hizo un silencio entre los 3 y se rompió con las carcajadas de las chicas.

-JAJAJAJ Tan ingenuo como siempre Hoeru-chan. Wow la campana suena, debemos regresar chicos, veamos si podemos evadir al pequeño Rox.

-No seas mala Miko-kun –Yukari corrió tras ella.

-RUMIKO! LLAMAME RUMIKO DIJE!

Me quede pensativo un momento- Vienes Ho-chan?- pregunto Rumiko y luego asentí. Mire fijamente su espalda firme y blanca y las curvas que se deslizaban hasta sus caderas, cuando entro al edificio, su cabello negro dejo un rastro hermoso, pero a la vez me dio un sentimiento triste. Levante mi rostro al cielo y me pareció ver por primera vez sobre Tasogare una estrella, y de color rojo- Debo estar loco- Sacudí mi cabeza y fui tras las dos chicas… Que fue ese sentimiento? Me preguntaba por qué estar tan cerca de Rox, Rumiko y Yukari en ese momento se me hizo tan aterrador, deprimente… y esa estrella… "Qué bueno que Kyoko no está aquí" me dije. Por primera vez, desde que la conozco, esas palabras pasaban por mi mente.

Cuatro chicos que se conocieron desde su infancia estaban a punto de cambiar el destino de una aldea para siempre, y se reunieron por última vez en la azotea de la academia, en la tarde que apareció la estrella roja en el cielo de Tasogare.


	2. Requiem: Comienza la Desesperación

2

-Nee, Kari- Como en un día cualquiera caminábamos juntos hacia la academia. Fue un 30 de mayo el fatídico día, y desde que me levante de mi cama algo me estaba preocupando más de lo normal.

-Dime?

-umm bueno…

-Qué? Dime Hoeru!

-Pues umm, veras es un poco vergonzoso.

-OH! No me digas que quieres leer el doujinshi de Boys Love de Miko-kun- dijo la fujoshi con unos aterradores ojos acosadores- Al fin comienza a surgir tu espíritu fundashi, E-cchi-sem-pai jajaja

-NOOO- grite.

-jajajajajaj Estas seguro que no lo quieres?

-"Baka", esto es serio.

-Aw, a ver Ho-chan que pasa?

-Pues… -me recompuse y con tristeza pregunte- tú crees que Rox aún me odia por lo que pasó?

La sonriente y pervertida Kari se puso seria al instante – Por qué piensas eso? Más bien por qué piensas en ello de nuevo? Ha pasado ya un año desde ese día.

-Recuerdas hace una semana que él y Rumiko subieron a la azotea con nosotros y que me pareció haber visto una estrella?

-Si Ahoeru, te dije que eso es simplemente imposible, en este lado del país hay un extraño fenómeno que durante la noche hace parecer que el sol aun brilla. NUNCA ANOCHECE!

-Lo sé pero, pues, la cuestión es que ese día vi a Rox más deprimido que antes, casi tanto como "aquel día"… era sombrío. Y Yukari, nunca había hablado así de nadie, fue casi malvada no crees? Ambos actuaban de manera particularmente oscura.

-Miko-Kun siempre ha sido un poco cruel, pero ahora que lo dices, ese día vi un brillo diferente en sus ojos, casi como si estuviera a punto de activar su sharingan y atacar a Rox.

-AHO-DOMO! (IDIOTAZ)-Grito de repente Rumiko por detrás de nosotros, golpeo nuestras cabezas y nos tomó entre sus brazos por nuestro cuello - Por que hablan de mi a mis espaldas eh!?

-Porque si habláramos de frente tendríamos que ver tu horrible cara "AHO"!

-QUE DIJISTE!?

-Ya Miko-kun, hablábamos de Rox-dijo rogando Kari.

-Ah, enserio?

-Si-dije- así que quita tu sudorosa y masculina axila de mí… aggghh

-Que dijiste maldito Uke?!- Me apretó con más fuerza con su brazo.

El forcejeo termino al cabo de unas cuantas ofensas más, la gente que pasaba se nos quedaba viendo con risas, siempre que estábamos los 3 reunidos hacíamos el ridículo. Cuando por fin terminamos el simplón espectáculo le dije todo lo anterior a Rumiko, ella a la vez nos dijo que a muchos les preocupaba el reciente comportamiento de Rox. Su vida no fue nada fácil, perdió a sus padres en la tercera guerra ninja y a su destino sumo el infortunio de ser el Jinchuriki de Long. Pero contrario a lo mal que lo pasan los Jinchurikis de las demás aldeas, a Rox se le intento dar un trato más benigno y cálido, ya que hay que ocultar a toda costa que poseemos un Bijuu desconocido y mantener bajo el perfil del Jinchuriki. Si bien Rox parecía haber superado todo aquel dolor, en los últimos días no parecía el mismo, era cada vez más sombrío y no hablaba con nadie.

-Bien y que hacemos?

-Por qué me lo preguntas a mi Rumiko?

-Tú eres el hijo de **Erto-sama**, algún día tú serás el líder de Tasogare.- "eso es lo que todos creen" pensé y dije en voz alta:

-QUE!? Pues tu eres la supuesta número uno de toda nuestra generación!

-Lo soy peleando, pero en situaciones como esta… - Dejo de hablar de repente, se puso de pie, y en alerta, Kari y yo la vimos sorprendidos.

-Que pasa… Miko-kun?

-Esta sensación… Vengan conmigo!

Corrimos tras de ella, y subimos una pequeña loma desde la que se podía ver a lo lejos el patio principal de la academia. Pudimos ver a muchos alumnos que estaban reunidos en el patio, hacían un círculo alrededor de alguien que yacía de rodillas y con las manos sobre el suelo, parecía que quisiera gritar pero se contenía, era la figura de un chico un poco gordo.

-Quien es, puedes verlo? –Pregunte.

-No puedo verlo, pero esta sensación… no hay duda, es el chakra de Long.

-No, no puede ser… Rox- Esa noticia pasó como un relámpago por nuestra espina, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Dios mio, Rox-kun!- lamento Yukari.

-Debemos ir a la academia ya! Quizás podamos hacer algo!-dije.

-Hoeru tranquilo- Rumiko me detuvo en mi desesperación- tenemos que saber primero a cabalidad que está pasando, intentare leer los labios de alguien en el patio con mi Sharingan para saber qué pasa.

-Maldición- dije con impotencia- De acuerdo, te lo encargo.

-Ok… SHARINGAN!- La espada de doble filo del clan Uchiha que se pasa de generación en generación brillo en los ojos de la hermosa Uchiha Rumiko, parecían dos estrellas caídas de una noche larga y triste. "Espera… Estrellas? Rojo?" Pensé en ese momento, pero no preste importancia y espere por la respuesta de la chica Uchiha.

-"Rox… decía… maldito…" Demonios no pude leer lo que dicen, apuntare a alguien más- Al fin logró leer los labios de otros chicos que hablaban al respecto -"Le han dicho maldito monstruo, lo han estado torturando desde hace un tiempo"… Esa otra chica dice: "Tu lo sabias, por qué no dijiste nada?" Ese chico dice: "Dicen que habla solo por las noches…." Maldición chicos, hay demasiadas personas murmurando acerca de esto. No puedo concentrarme o leer sus labios a cabalidad. No hay otra opción…

-Tenemos que ir con Rox. -dije.

-Tch, esta bien- dijo Rumiko- Pero mocosos, no se separen de mí, algo me dice que este ambiente tan pesado no es solo obra de Rox y Long.

-Sí, yo también tengo esa sensación-dije.

- Puedo transferir mi consciencia hacia alguien en la academia y averiguarlo al instante Miko-kun.

- No Chica Caballo, lo mejor es que los dos se queden conmigo, si debemos actuar de una u otra forma yo se los diré.

-Sí pero… -dijo Kari con aflicción.

-No me agrada ese chico- interrumpio seria Rumiko- y no puedo permitir que algo les pase a ustedes dos por culpa de él.

-Deja de hacerte la "kakoi" y vamos de una vez a la academia- Mi expresión tomo algo de fastidio al ver la postura heroica que tomaba la chica Uchiha, ella pretendió ignorar mi mirada.

Estábamos a punto de ponernos en marcha, cuando comenzamos a escuchar desgarradores gritos que venían de la academia. – Que pasa? –dije asustado.

Los mismos gritos comenzaron a escucharse por diferentes puntos de la aldea. Se intensificaban cada vez más, eran gritos de miedo puro, un miedo tan grande como ver al angel de la muerte pasando frente a tu puerta. Los gritos viniendo de toda la aldea formaron un aura maligna se tornó cada vez más densa, era una neblina de alaridos desgarradores y terror. En ese mismo momento un Jounin que parecía haber sido herido de gravedad se apareció, camino hasta nosotros tambaleándose.

–Jin-san, estas bien?- Pregunto Rumiko. El Jounin cayó al suelo y le dijo:

-Rumiko-san, no tengo mucho tiempo para dar explicaciones, solo le tengo que informar que todos los Chunin y Jounin se dirigen a diferentes puntos de la aldea para tomar control de lo que está pasando. Pero por favor usted y Hoeru-sama deben correr hacia la Academia y encontrar al Jinchuriki. Eso es todo, por favor escapen ya, los tres!

- De ninguna forma, si todos están luchando yo iré también.

-No por favor Rumiko-san, vaya a la Academia junto a Hoeru-sama y vigilen al Jinchuriki!- En otro tiempo él o cualquier otro hubiera dicho "Ve con el hijo de Erto-sama" envés de "Hoeru-sama" como si yo solo fuera una extensión de mi padre y no tuviera un nombre para ser nombrado, pero eso cambio gracias a Kyoko. Me di cuenta que era tonto pensar en algo tan infantil en ese momento y regrese inmediatamente a la realidad.

-"Wakarimasu"-dije- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ese asunto, mejórate por favor.

- Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Yukari, al ver que el Jounin comenzó a toser y ponerse pálido, parecía que la vida se le iba.

-Oe, es enserio, estas bien?-pregunté.

-Por favor vayan de una vez, no se queden aquí… ya es tarde para mi…-dijo.

-Que rayos te pasa- pregunto Rumiko asustada.

La palidez del Jounin comenzó a hacerse cada vez más marcada, se convertía en una caricatura grotesca, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, sus ojos se pusieron amarillos, y su cabello se volvía verde –Ese monstruo nos hizo esto…- Era como si una criatura estuviera succionando su vitalidad desde adentro de él. Entonces dirigió a mí sus últimas palabras como Jounin de Tasogaregakure:

-Erto-sama está peleando con ese monstruo, por favor termina tu labor y regresa a su lado… -La mirada que antes desvelaba su temor a la muerte, se convirtió en una de cariño y orgullo y entonces dijo: - En verdad te luciste "ese día", tu padre está más orgulloso de lo que crees…

Expiro, abrí los ojos ante lo que parecía su trágica muerte. Pero el pobre Jounin se convirtió en un ser totalmente blanco y con una mirada malvada, se arrojó para atacarme, yo estaba en shock en ese momento, no pude moverme, pero Rumiko reacciono rápidamente con un jutsu de bolas de fuego. El cuerpo de Jin-san cayó totalmente calcinado.

-Concéntrate Ho-chan –dijo Rumiko con seriedad- A partir de ahora ambos verán la muerte de cerca, más veces de las que jamás imaginaron.

-Pero... pero, qué demonios fue eso?- pregunte casi sin aliento.

-Hoeru! Estas bien? No te paso nada?

-Gracias Yukari, estoy bien.

-Zetsu- dijo Rumiko

-Zetsu? Quien es Zetsu?-pregunte mientras me levantaba del suelo.

-No es un "quien", más bien es un "que".

-Entonces que es un Zetsu?

- Te mentiría si te dijera algo acerca de eso, de hecho, no tengo idea de cómo ese nombre vino a mi mente en este momento. Pero no es tiempo de ponerse a investigar sobre el asunto, Jin-san con su último aliento nos dijo qué debemos hacer. No dejemos que su muerte sea en vano.

-HAI!- coreamos Kari y yo.

Corrimos hacia la academia sin saber las atrocidades que estábamos a punto de ver, y como ese triste día se convertiría en la peor desgracia jamás vista en el mundo Ninja. Pero mientras corríamos hacia allá, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme y sentí como si una flecha atravesara mi cráneo. Vino a mi mente la cara de Kyoko –Por qué? Por qué ahora recuerdo ese día?- me decía en mis adentros; los recuerdos de nuestro extraño primer encuentro vinieron a mi mente por sí mismos…


	3. La verdad sobre Zetsu

3

La conocí hace dos años, yo apenas tenía 14 y la única preocupación en mi vida era asistir a la academia y soportar a Yukari; así tenía que ser, ya que yo era el hijo mimado de Erto-sama, líder de la naciente aldea Tasogare, un hombre respetado y con el poder suficiente para igualar a un Kage; no tenia de que preocuparme y nada me faltaba. Debería haber sido una buena vida, pero no podía evitar pensar que yo no era más que una carga y un tipo común: Ni muy apuesto, ni muy feo; ni muy inteligente, ni muy tonto; ni el mejor ninja, ni el peor. Me resigne a mi insípido destino, y ese era servir a mi padre sin llegarle a estorbar, no había en mi vida tales cosas como los sueños, tan solo existía la realidad.

Cierto día caminaba de regreso a casa con las chicas. Yukari iba todo el camino hablando de yaoi con su cara pervertida; Rumiko escuchaba atenta la sucia historia con la misma sonrisa maligna. Dos chicas más, Mae y Chin, nos rodeaban mientras caminábamos a casa. Se sentía una horrible atmosfera fujoshi. -… Y entonces fue así como Kirio tomo a Takeshi entre sus brazos y le dijo "No tengas miedo… no hay nadie viéndonos ahora…" y Takeshi dijo "Por favor no, no toques allí, no correcto que hagamos esto…"– La peor parte de todo era que yo nunca salía ileso de sus conversaciones:

-Oye! Chica caballo, sabes que, sabes qué? No te parece que Ho-chan podría ser un buen Uke? – Dijo Rumiko, yo caminaba cabizbajo y delante de ellas intentando ignorarlas.

-Tu crees? Bueno, si tiene la cara inocente de un niño que no sabe nada de la vida – primer golpe.

- jajajaja Exactamente! Además siempre hace lo que le decimos y va donde lo llevamos, aun que ponga resistencia lo hacemos ceder a la fuerza, jaja es tan débil- Segundo golpe.

-Ahora que lo dices-dijo Chin- Hoeru-san si eres bastante débil. Cuando hicimos el simulacro de cargar a los heridos no duraste ni 100 metros cargándome mientras Yukari cargaba a Rox llegado al kilómetro jajaja-tercer golpe.

- Enserio Hoeru-chi, no me había dado cuenta que eras bastante femenino-dijo Mae con el cuarto golpe.

-Serás un gran Uke algún día Ho-chan.

- Aww se imaginan a Hoeru entre todos los chicos, totalmente intimidado y evitando el contacto KAWAAAAAI-Quinto golpe

-Oh oh – siguió la tonta Yukari- Y el único con el que se sentiría seguro seria Rox, al único hombre al que se le puede acercar. Comenzarían a enamorarse poco a poco y entonces Rox pondría su mano en su hombro y le diría "Todo estará bien sempai…" entonces lo agarraría por detrás de la cintura, tomaría su barbilla y…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAAAAAA BASTAAAAAAAA! – No resistí más y salí corriendo mientras las escuchaba burlarse más y más, hasta que me aleje lo suficiente para dejarlas de escuchar.

-Son solo problemas para ti, verdad sempai?- Apareció de repente el antes sonriente Rox-

-Yo! Rox. Creo que nunca podre acostumbrarme a ellas.

-Ten animo sempai, sé que algún día maduraran- Me puso su mano en mi hombro y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, recordaba lo que habían dicho Kari, Rumiko y las otras -Amm, pasa algo sempai?

- No no no, no es nada, es solo que, bueno…

Escuche de nuevo las burlas de esas tipas que coreaban –Uke, Uke, Hoeru es un Uke.

-Uke? Que es un Uke sempai?

Con una sombra en mi cara le dije- Waaa NO ES NADA ROX! Nos veremos mañana.- Me aleje corriendo de él y se quedó con una gran interrogación en su cara.

Ese último recuerdo, acerca de Rox, casi me hizo llorar, nuestro amigo de infancia estaba en un gran peligro. Yukari noto mi aflicción, tomo mi mano mientras corríamos y me sonrió. Bajamos la colina para dirigirnos directo a la Academia. El caos comenzaba a desatarse también allí, los gritos de los novatos se acoplaban al réquiem de nuestra aldea, una melodía tenebrosa para un atardecer que se extinguía poco a poco. La ola de chicos aterrados azoto contra nosotros.

-Debemos intentar organizarlos o al menos controlarlos- dije mientras evadíamos a los chicos abriéndonos paso hacia adentro.

- No! Nosotros tenemos una misión clara. Chica caballo, por favor contacta a tu padre en la central y dile que ordene a los genim internos que controlen a los niños. Y también dile lo que le paso a Jin-san y que la cosa en la que se convirtió es llamada Zetsu.

-Hai!- Enseguida contactó a la central de inteligencia donde por razones obvias los miembros del clan Yamanaka que se afiliaron a Tasogare tenían más control que nadie, la información de cualquier situación corría a través de sus habilidades psíquicas.- Ya está Miko-kun! Ya han sido todos organizados.

-Que no me digas Miko-kun, tonta!

Kari parecía haber recibido un nuevo llamado urgente de la central, abrió sus grandes ojos azules y dijo: -Entendido- luego se dirigió a Rumiko de nuevo: -Miko-kun, he recibido cierta información algo… un poco… umm… -Dijo con miedo.

-Tiene que ver con Rox o Long?

-No

-Entonces dejémosla para después. Debemos darnos prisa.

Estábamos por fin dentro de la academia y los niños que aún no eran ninjas corrían despavoridos por todos lados. Desde cuando eran tantos? Los genim comenzaron a llegar y controlaron a los chicos. Quizás no fue la mejor idea que ellos se encargaran debido a su poca experiencia, pero parecía que los chunin encargados no eran suficientes para el deber y el resto estaban peleando contra quien sabe que en el centro del pueblo. Los niños fueron relajándose poco a poco y tomando orden para salir.

Pregunté a uno de los genim que corría en nuestra misma dirección por que había tanto alboroto, me dijo que unos seres blancos comenzaron a aparecerse en la academia, los chunin pelearon pero uno de ellos se transformó y tomo la forma de los monstruos. Ese monstruo ataco con una estaca de madera que salía de sus manos a un chunin en incluso a un Jounin. –Ese Jounin debió ser Jin-san- dijo Rumiko. Ambos ninjas comenzaron a transformarse también. Los niños tuvieron miedo y escaparon para no correr la misma suerte.

Aun hablábamos cuando vimos a un puñado de niños solos y acorralados. Dos Zetsu estaban frente a ellos. Dos niños intentaron atacarlos pero los monstruos eran mucho más fuertes que ellos. Un Zetsu tomo a uno de ellos por el cabello y lo subió para verlo de frente. Al ver la escena el genim se quedó petrificado y no se atrevió ayudarles. Lo estábamos dejando atrás, pero me detuve por que no podía dejar a los niños solos. El zetsu por alguna razón arrojo al niño y no lo pico con su estaca. Comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de niños, se agacho, estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Corrí entonces a ayudarlos, Rumiko me grito pero no le hice caso. Estábamos muy lejos, no llegaría a tiempo. Entonces el Zetsu estiro su brazo y tomo nada más a un niño; pero no era un niño solamente, este tenía una banda protectora de Tasogare escondida en su bolsillo, era un genim cobarde que se escondía entre los niños. El zetsu entonces lo atravesó con su estaca y el genim que se escondía comenzó a transformarse. Luego el otro tomo al genim que hablaba conmigo y lo ataco, terminando de la misma forma que el anterior. Luego los Zetsu atacantes me observaron fijamente y corrieron contra mí.

-Esta vez no tendré miedo malditos- dije en voz baja. Saque dos pequeños rollos de mis mangas, arroje ambos contra cada pared del pasillo en una distancia intermedia entre los monstruos y yo. En mis manos siempre llevo sellos dibujados de los que puedo hacer aparecer kunai's y otras armas. Hice aparecer uno y me lance contra ellos como si fuera a atacarlos. El kunai tenía un sello grabado y de él surgieron otros dos. Las 3 Kunai fueron contra los monstruos y estos los bloquearon con sus brazos desnudos. Logre comprobar que tenían una piel blindada.

-Debil débil débil!- dijeron burlándose ambos monstruos.

-Mada mada! (aún no he terminado)- Grité. De los sellos en mis manos hice salir otras dos kunai, pero estas eran únicas y especiales con forma de relampago. Acelere el paso con el "elemento viento" a una velocidad que los Zetsu no pudieron seguir. Pase entre ambos, y justo cuando estaba a la par de cada uno, clavé rápidamente las kunai y luego las retire. Unos sellos comenzaron a dibujarse en los estómagos de ambos monstruos y ya no pudieron moverse. –Maldito! Gritaron los Zetsu. Rumiko venia hacia mí y miro sorprendida, los niños miraban desde el suelo también boquiabiertos. En ese momento salte al menos 3 metros y desde el aire hice una posición de liberación con mis manos. Los rollos que pegue en la pared comenzaron a arrojar una ráfaga continua de kunai's y shuriken's. Puedo regular el flujo de armas que salen de mis rollos, y como se trataban de tipos muy fuertes hice salir una gran cantidad de ellas como si fueran trampas de un templo antiguo que quiere esconder su tesoro de los ladrones. Ambos monstruos estaban inmóviles por mi sello y fueron abatidos por mis armas y cayeron totalmente derrotados. Selle rápidamente a los recién transformados, pero no me atreví a matarlos.

-Una técnica de sellado Uzumaki? –Me pregunto Rumiko, pero no le conteste. Le mire con seriedad y le dije:

-No podemos dejar a estos niños aquí, debemos hacer que se reúnan con los chunin y los evacuen.

-Creo que no debes preocuparte por los niños Ho-chan- dijo con tristeza.

-A que te refieres? Pregunté.

-Hoeru, recibí información de mi padre- dijo Yukari con temblor en la voz.

-Kari, de que se trata? Y por qué tienes tanto miedo?

-Escucha, es solo una teoría, pero mi padre dice que estos monstruos posiblemente solo atacan a aquellos que ya son shinobi, observan si llevan sus bandas protectoras puestas, ellos los buscan y los reconocen para transformarlos. La Central ha ordenado a todos los shinobi a no quitarse las bandas protectoras, para que así al menos los civiles puedan sobrevivir..- Recordé entonces que esos zetsu tomaban a los niños pero no los atacaban, solo atacaron a aquellos dos genim.

En ese momento vino a mi mente una idea terrible:

-Maldición, eso quiere decir que si matamos a uno de estos monstruos…

-Si- dijo Rumiko cerrando sus ojos- Estaremos asesinando a los que una vez fueron nuestros "nakama". Los shinobi nos mataremos entre nosotros.

Los rostros de nuestro trio se demudaron ante la triste idea, que nos fue confirmada con lo que habíamos de ver en ese mismo instante. Los zetsu que recién había derrotado comenzaron a recuperar su forma original, se trataba de dos chicas.

-NOOOOOOO, no, no no no!- Grito Kari al verlos y comenzó a llorar, Rumiko cerró los ojos con impotencia y yo caí de rodillas sin poder creer lo que mis manos habían hecho. Los cuerpos comenzaban a recuperarse por completo, de alguna forma sabíamos de antemano de quienes se trataba. Eran nuestras amigas de siempre, nuestra familia, nuestras nakama: Mae y Chin.


	4. No Subestimes el Poder de un Perdedor

**4**

Por fin Escape de las burlas de las Fujoshi y me refugie en mi lugar favorito, una colina en las lejanías de la ciudad principal, donde se podía apreciar aún más intensamente la luz crepuscular rodeando la aldea entera. Desde allí se veía como una tierra soñada, un milagro, era casi irreal, me quede de pie a la sombra de mi árbol de fuego y comencé a pensar en mucho.

Mi padre estuvo con muchas mujeres antes de estar con mi madre, y por eso siempre me decía: "Debes probar de todo en esta vida. Debes estar con muchas mujeres diferentes como si comieras rollos de sushi picante sin parar, hasta que uno de ellos te de indigestión, en mi caso, esa fue tu mama WUAJAJAJA. Eso es lo que hace un hombre Ho-chan!"

Comencé a pensar en voz alta: -Mi padre siempre habla de lo que es ser un hombre y parece que todo lo que el valora en uno, no lo puede encontrar en mí, su hijo menor. Por ejemplo: no puedo amar a todas esas pervertidas que me rodean todo el día, seria frustrante; Y Según él hay muchas cosas más que me hacen falta: dice que soy débil. Pero no entiende cuanto me destruye que piense así, que tu padre piense que no vales un minuto de su tiempo para entrenarte y hacerte fuerte. Él no es capaz de verme como un hombre, a este paso, como podría ganarme su reconocimiento como shinobi?… *sigh* es por eso que los sueños son…

-Y tienes algun sueño? – Pregunto una voz un poco tonta e insegura que salía de la boca de una chica pelirroja que había llegado antes que yo, recostada sobre una piedra al otro lado del Árbol de Fuego, haciendo La misma pregunta que mi mamá me hizo una vez. (La escena es la misma que el intento de portada XD)

-Mocosos, no hay tiempo para llorar, debemos seguir con nuestra misión.

-Lo sé, de alguna forma estaba preparado para algo como esto- respondí a Rumiko, luego me dirigí a Kari que todavía estaba en el suelo llorando- Kari, ya es hora de partir, debemos…

-Son unos malditos, son unos malditos, son unos malditos- Repetía la chica Yamanaka una y otra vez mientras lloraba- son… unos…

-Kari…

Rumiko se acercó cabizbaja a Kari, pensé que la iba a reñir como acostumbraba pero en vez de eso puso su mano en su cabeza, la acaricio y le dijo: -Terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible para que no mueran más compañeros, si Kari-chan?- Yukari entonces redujo su llanto a sollozos, seco sus lágrimas con las mangas largas de su blusa blanca y dijo:

-No me llamabas así desde hace muchos años, Miko-kun.

-No me llames así- le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza que después se convirtió en caricia y le dijo- Ademas, tu cola de caballo siempre me pide a gritos que te diga Chica Caballo- Ambas se sonrieron. Cuando lo hicieron no pude evitar ver una escena donde se estrechaban sus cuerpos (también yo era un pervertido?). Sus enormes pechos se frotaban entre si mientras sus suaves labios se deslizaban uno contra el otro y se quitaban poco a poco la ropa exponiendo sus cuerpos perfectos pidiendo por más y más... Comencé a sonrojarme y sangrar por la nariz, ellas me vieron extrañadas y Kari pregunto:

-Amm, paso algo malo Hoeru? Tienes fiebre?- con esa pregunta salí de mi trance y le respondí susurrando:

-No, es solo que, creo que hoy me vengue de todas las escenas yaoi en las que me han metido.

Me vieron preguntándose de que rayos hablaba. Llamamos a otro par de genim que se encargaran del grupo de niños, para que los evacuaran y sacaran de peligro –"Gamabatte onii-chan tachi!"- Nos gritaban los niños.

Todos se fueron, pero la paz no duro mucho tiempo, en ese momento se abalanzaron contra nosotros un puñado de Zetsu que salieron de la nada. Las dos chicas inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y tan solo con sus fuertes movimientos de Tai-jutsu se deshicieron de ellos. Golpes, patadas, fintas, saltos inhumanos; las chicas pelearon con precisión y sin errores, como era de esperarse de las más poderosas chunin de nuestra generación. Ni siquiera tuve que mover un dedo, ellas acabaron con ellos sin siquiera tener que hacer uso de sus Jutsu.

-Sigamos adelante- grito Rumiko.

Corrimos hacia el patio central cuando otro puñado de Zetsu nos emboscó. - No tengo tiempo para ustedes MALDITOS! –Grito Rumiko con furia - KATON GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU!- Los Zetsu fueron calcinados por el fuego de la chica Uchiha. En nuestras mentes la idea de que podrían ser nuestros nakama aún no se había ido. –Ustedes ya no son mis compañeros…-dijo.

Por fin llegamos al patio donde se encontraba Rox, ya no había absolutamente nadie en los alrededores, todos habían escapado; pero el aún estaba de rodillas, con sus manos en el suelo, temblando y murmurando. Kari y yo nos acercamos a él, dejando atrás a Rumiko. Lo veíamos fijamente teniendo cuidado de lo que pudiera pasar, pero en ese momento los sentimientos estaban ganando terreno sobre nuestros instintos.

-Rox, hemos venido por ti! Que te pasa?!-grite.

-Rox-kun, todo estará bien, solo tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro- siguió Yukari

-Oe, Rox?- comencé a tocarle el hombro y después a sacudir todo su cuerpo para que reaccionara.

-Rox-kun?

-MOCOSOS CUIDADO!- Grito Rumiko!

La persona que estaba frente a nosotros no era Rox, era otro chico con su misma complexión. Todo pasó en muy pocos segundos: El chico levanto su rostro y nos miró fijamente con ojos amarillos, su cuerpo se transformó en un Zetsu. Kari y yo dimos un salto hacia atrás para esquivar cualquier posible ataque, sin embargo la transformación del chico fue muy diferente a las anteriores. Una vez que se puso totalmente blanco comenzaron a salir de esas estacas, con las que infectaban, por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un pez globo, eran sumamente largas, tanto que nuestro salto no fue suficiente para evadirlas; estaban a punto de alcanzarnos pero en ese momento sentí hilos sobre mí, como si yo fuera un títere cuyo maestro lo jala violentamente. Uchiha Rumiko lanzo sus hilos invisibles para atarnos e intentar sacarnos del peligro. –Esto va mal… no podré hacerlo- dijo, ya que parecía que ni siquiera eso nos ayudaría. En ese momento una segunda mano nos ayudó, la mano de un gigante. Akimichi-sensei salto a la escena y utilizo un Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu de Expansión Parcial) para hacer su puño gigante y aplastar al Zetsu y sus estacas.

-Akimichi-Sensei!- gritamos de alegria los 3 al mismo tiempo.

- Ho-chan, Yuka-chan, "dai jo bu ka"- nos preguntó.

-Si- dije-todo gracias a ti Sensei.

-Dicen que regresan a su estado natural, verdad?- dijo mientras veía como el cuerpo aplastado del zetsu no regresaba a ser un cuerpo humano de nuevo.- Estoy seguro que este gordo era Eichiro-kun, él y su familia apenas se mudaron el año pasado, se parecía un poco a ti Ho-chan, era un torpe y todo un pervertido.

-QUE RAYOS?-grite. Siempre que hacia bromas como esas se echaba a reír como un niño de primaria, pero en esa ocasión, a pesar de su broma, la tristeza inundaba sus ojos y había extinguido su radiante forma de ser. Él era el maestro más popular en la academia, hacia bromas pervertidas como las hacen los púberos. No nos negaba ninguna ayuda, siempre accesible y benévolo con aquellos que éramos más torpes. Fue también el maestro que se hizo cargo de Rox después que sus padres murieron, siempre velaba por él, por que tuviera comida, por la renta de su casa y por darle aunque sea una pequeña porción del amor paternal que Rox había perdido.

-Rumiko- dijo el sensei- Cuales han sido tus ordenes?

- Jin-san me dijo que viniéramos a la academia y nos encargáramos de controlar al jinchuriki y a Long.

- Llamas al chico Jinchuriki y al demonio por su nombre? Has cambiado, Miko-kun.

-Que no me digas asi! Y asi son las cosas sensei! Para toda la aldea el bijuu es más importante que un solo hombre.

-Miko-kun no digas cosas tan crueles- reprocho Kari.

-Rumiko…-la mire seriamente, ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y me interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Por favor Ho-chan, ni siquiera lo menciones ahora. Esto es esto y aquello es aquello.

-Rox se encerró en la bodega de armas bajo el doujo – intervino Akimichi-sensei para apaciguar la tormenta que estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Espera! Qué demonios?! Tenemos algo como eso en la academia?-pregunte estupefacto.

- Oh, era de esperarse del Echi-sempai- se burló el sensei- No importa cuánto te hayan entrenado Erto y el viejo Uzumaki, sigues siendo el mismo baboso de siempre jajajaja.

Estaba a punto de enojarme, pero me aclare la garganta y me repuse para continuar. – Mas importante que todas estas tonterías, Sensei, llévanos a la bodega.

-Que dices tonto? – intervino de nuevo Rumiko- El camino está aquí debajo de nosotros

-Por que todos saben de esto y yo no? – pregunte.

-Regresen al pasillo y aléjense del suelo del patio. - dijo el sensei. Hizo de nuevo el Bubun Baika no Jutsu haciendo sus dos puños gigantes para destruir todo el piso. Lo hizo, destruyo todo, incluso el pasillo y nos hizo caer al pasillo subterráneo. Como era de esperarse, las chicas hicieron un aterrizaje perfecto y yo caí de cabeza. El lindo patio donde solíamos jugar en recreo era ahora un enorme cráter, allí, justo en medio de la desolada academia. Los escombros del piso hicieron un muro entre nosotros y el sensei, dejándonos sin manera de llegar al otro lado. Akimichi-sensei grito:

-Están bien niños?

Con mi cabeza aun contra el suelo y medio muerto respondí: -Hai… sensei…

-Retrocedan, usare el Baika no Jutsu para apartar estos escombros y…

-NOOOOOO- gritamos los 3 al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que saldríamos heridos de nuevo por las formas violentas de nuestro sensei para resolver las cosas.

-Tu adelántate hacia la bodega- le grito Rumiko- Nosotros nos arreglaremos para quitar los escombros.

-No se tarden- Grito y escuchamos como se alejaba corriendo, me pregunte si estaría bien aun enfrentando al chico que crio casi como a su hijo.

Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para pensar en una forma de hacerlo, porque en ese momento, una masa blanca comenzó a rodearnos a los 3. Invoque de nuevo mi kunai especial para sellar la masa y que no continuara creciendo. Logre que se detuviera, lo iba a hacer con las chicas también pero la masa creció instantáneamente, rodeo sus cuerpos hasta dejarlas sin mover.

-Hoeru, haz algo con esto. "Hayaku!" Apenas puedo respirar, Auxilio!- grito afligida Yukari.

-Ho-chan detrás de ti- me advirtió Rumiko, voltee a ver, y allí estaba, apenas de pie, El Zetsu que Akimichi-sensei había aplastado.

-Tu… como es que sigues vivo?- pregunte furioso

-Ahhhhh "Kono Yaro"! Puede que ese gordo haya destruido mis estacas gigantes, pero aun puedo atraparlos con mis restos para que los demás los devoren!- grito el demonio blanco.

Los zetsu comenzaron a llegar, eran muchos, alrededor de 40 o 60 de ellos, nos tenían totalmente rodeados. Un primer número como de 15 de ellos corrieron contra nosotros. Plante bien mis pies en la tierra, era solo yo, contra todos ellos para proteger a mis amigas, creí que en un primer instante me habían subestimado al atacarme así. Había pensado en acelerar mis pasos de nuevo con el elemento Futon (elemento de viento) para sellarlos con mi Kunai, pero una pequeña masa del zetsu aplastado había pegado mis pies a la tierra, no pude moverme, los Zetsu venían contra mí, y entonces dije: -Que ingenuos…

No habían notado que antes que ellos llegaran había puesto un sello en el suelo, parecido al de mis pergaminos, y cuando lo libere salieron de ellos lanzas con puntas gigantescas y los Zetsu comenzaron a ser atrapados y atravesados por ellas, como si hubiesen caído en un pozo de púas. Logre zafarme de la masa en mis pies, y corrí por encima de los cadáveres de los Zetsu y las lanzas para alcanzar a los demás. Comencé a sellar a todos los Zetsu que estaban en mi camino con mi mano izquierda, y con la derecha los decapitaba con una katana. Muchos más se acercaban a mí e intentaban picarme con sus estacas, pero era capaz de evadirlos. Además siempre que tenía la oportunidad colocaba pergaminos en las paredes o el suelo y usarlos siempre que fuera necesario. Mate a muchos de ellos y como dije antes aun no podía dejar de pensar que, por un lado, estos monstruos fueron una vez mis amigos de la academia, pero por otro no era así, ellos ya habían sido asesinados por esos malditos demonios blancos y era necesario vengarlos. Reduje mucho el número de ellos, pero para mi sorpresa, una gran oleada de ellos que venían de la parte superior iba a caer sobre mí, hubiera sido fácil esquivarlos de no ser porque el Zetsu aplastado no se rindió, y se enrosco para rodear con todo su moribundo cuerpo mis pies.

-Por qué? Por qué no te rindes de una vez maldito!?- Grite.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, "SHINEEEEE" (muere)- Grito burlón el Zetsu.- Si no puedes proteger a tus zorras, no puedes proteger tu aldea. PERDEDOR!

-No permitiré que les pongan una mano encima!

Estaba allí sin poder moverme, con todas esas estacas apuntándome. Si llegara a ser infectado, perdería mi vida, dejaría expuestas a mis amigas al mismo destino y dejaría a Rox a merced de su demonio interior; pero no era solamente eso, también nos convertiríamos en monstruos que atacan a sus "nakama" y que destruirían la Tasogare Gakure que Kyoko tanto amaba, me convertiría en un verdadero perdedor. Fue entonces cuando decidí usar cierto jutsu que podría consumir todo mi chakra, sobre todo porque tenía que hacerlo a una escala tan grande como nunca lo había hecho:

-FUTON, UINDOFURAWĀ NO KEN NO JUTSU (Elemento viento, Espada de la flor del viento)

Con el poder del aire en el ambiente y mi chacra combinados, se comenzaron a formar espadas con el filo cortante de una ráfaga de viento que salían de mi cuerpo. Justo como el Zetsu aplastado tenía sus estacas gigantes que salían de su cuerpo por doquier, de mi cuerpo florecían espadas celestes como si fueran los pistilos de una alcaparra que se extendían por todo el pasillo subterráneo (Aquí una imagen de alcaparra . ) pero cuide que estos no tocaran a mis amigas. Atravesaron los cuerpos de todos los Zetsu que se abalanzaron contra mí, uno a uno iban cayendo sobre las espadas y la lluvia que se formó con su sangre bañó por completo mi cuerpo. Detuve mi Jutsu al aniquilarlos a todos y caí de rodillas al suelo, pensando que ya todo estaba bien.

-Aun no cantes victoria KONO YARO- Grito de nuevo el Zetsu aplastado que se había enredado en mis pies. Una segunda lluvia de Zetsu cayo, pero no sobre mí, sino sobre mis amigas que aún estaban atrapadas. Yo era incapaz de hacer algo y vi como todos los que iban cayendo clavaban sus estacas en los cuerpos de Yukari y Rumiko. Comenzó a formarse un pequeño rio de sangre que venía desde esa escena hasta rodear mis rodillas. Todo quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que el Zetus se burló una vez más.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA Que no les pondríamos una mano encima? Pues envés de eso les hemos clavado 50 estacas encima, PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PER… - El Zetsu dejo de burlarse cuando se dio cuenta que el rio de sangre no le pertenecía a mis amigas, si no a los demás Zetsu que se habían estrellado unos con otros en una pila de cuchillas y lanzas que deje como trampa en el lugar donde estaban las chicas.

-Pero qué demonios…? – Pregunto asustado y asombrado el Zetsu.

-Estamos aquí, maldita basura!- dijo Rumiko desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Pero que pasa? Como es que están allí? yo las había atrapado!

-"Baka" –dijo ahora burlona y sonriente Yukari- Cuando nos atrapaste con esa masa active mi genjutsu sobre todos ustedes jiji!

-Pero nosotros somos a prueba de genjutsus oculares, no importa si nos ves directamente, no podemos caer en ellos.

- Seigyo fīrudo no Jutsu (Jutsu de campo de control)- intervino Rumiko orgullosa de la habilidad de su amiga- Es una clase de genjutsu única que solo esta tonta chica puede usar. No necesita estimular tus sentidos oculares o auditivos para hacerte caer, solo tienes que estar al alcance del domo que forma su campo de control; su única debilidad es estar completamente vulnerable a ataques físicos directos mientras lo realiza. Los hizo creer que nosotras estábamos atrapadas y vulnerables por tu asquerosa masa. Hoeru sello tu masa en su cuerpo, y aunque en efecto nos atrapaste a nosotras dos, él se dio cuenta que el jutsu de la Chica Caballo se había activado en ese momento. Clavo de escondidas su Kunai de sellado en nosotras y al liberarnos nos pusimos a parte, donde ella pudiera hacer su Jutsu y yo pudiera fundir los escombros para seguir nuestro camino; ustedes veían una ilusión de nosotras estando atrapadas, pero realmente estábamos viendo desde lejos como Ho-chan les pateaba el trasero a todos ustedes, él solo.

-"Ochikobore no shikara o… namennayo" (nunca subestimes el poder de un perdedor)- dije. Tome una espada y la clave en la cara del Zetsu. Entonces murió, me soltó y regresó a su forma original y en efecto se trataba del tal Eichiro del que sensei hablo.

Escuchamos a lo lejos los estruendos de una gran pelea que se estaba dando al otro lado de la pila de escombros, la agónica pelea entre Akimichi-sensei y Rox, entre "padre e hijo", había comenzado.


End file.
